Crack the glass (Tris x Tobias)
by Scrump10
Summary: What would have happened if the Dauntless found out that Tris was divergent during her final assessment? This is my take on exactly that!


Crack the glass (A Tris x Tobias fan fiction)

_Authors note: Okay so I read the divergent book a long time ago, but up until today have not felt inspired enough to write a fan fiction about it. This is why the events in this are based on the film not the book. I hope you enjoy!_

Tris felt a sharp pain in her neck as Tobias with slightly shaky hands injected her with the serum.

Today was the final assessment, all the dauntless leaders stood around screens awaiting the viewing of the young girls fear landscape. If she let out one sign, beat her fear the wrong way, slipped up even once the result would almost certainly be death and Tobias and Tris both knew this. "Be brave" Tobias whispered to her. "Come back safely to me."

Tris nodded feebly as the serum spread throughout her making her dizzy and causing her whole body to tremble.

Tris soon stood in a giant field, that by now she knew all to well. She looked up and sure enough saw the crows circling her head, she began to run feet slamming against the dusty ground, running, running, heart pounding, head in a whirr she gasped for air. 'Its not real', she thought in her mind. 'But I can't just think that, that's the divergent way!' "Think Tris" she growled, 'what would a dauntless do?'

She saw a large branch not to far from her and ran over picking it up and whirling it round her head. Hoping and praying that it would be enough, the birds began to die. One by one, slowly hitting the floor.

Momentarily all she could see was darkness before she was stood inside a glass tank filling with water.

Straight away she put her palm to the glass, as if ready to break it….

Back in the viewing room Eric and Jeanine Mathews leaned in closer to the screen. Was she going to break the glass? "It seems" Eric laughed with a twisted smug smile on his face "as if my suspicions were right all along." This girl, I think she may be a divergent, he grinned. "You kept this one quiet Four."

Tobias walked towards Eric his face twisted with rage. "You cannot say that for sure until she has actually broken the glass, a casual act like that could also just as easily be seen as a cry for help." He growled.

"We shall see." Eric grinned amusement written all over his face.

Four turned around to his own screen, his fingers crossed in his pocket, "Tris please don't he whispered. "Please think!"

Back in the container the water had risen to waist height and Tris still had her hand pressed against the glass starring intently at it. "I could," she whispered to herself taking her hand slightly off the glass, ready to slam back into it. "But I won't!" she yelled, knowing they could see her actions but not hear her. She quickly stripped off her jacket plunging down into the water filled box. Flailing her legs desperately trying to plug the filter, she tried once but failed gasping for air, the water was only a head away from the top of the box and soon she would drown. "I could just." She whispered once again pressing her hand to the glass.

Eric looked over at Four a smug look on his face. You were saying?

Four looked desperately back at his screen. "Tris! No!" He whisper yelled, begging her not too.

"Help me" Tris yelled not knowing what to do, she once again plunged into the water and swam down to the bottom sinking like a stone. 'Please she thought' but to no avail. She looked up, the tank was now completely submerged she had no other option but to look down at her hand. She could crack it. This was not real!

She slammed her hand against the glass and a large splintering crack formed beneath her hand, she then kicked out at it with all her might and the glass shattered breaking into thousands of little pieces falling like a shower of diamonds.

She awoke from her landscape with a jolt and looked around her. Eric was racing towards her a syringe in hand, Tobias was racing from across the other side of the room "Tris run!" he yelled hoarsely tears streaming down his face. "Quick!"

Tris leapt from the chair, her legs shaking, she ran towards Tobias who looked pale and actually scared, looking over her shoulder she saw Eric who was gaining distance, he threw one syringe which she quickly ducked under, it went flying into a nearby Erudite who fell to his knees and yelled out in pain, as angry blisters spread over his whole body in seconds. She stared her eyes wide in horror as the young boy lay on the floor screeching and begging for the relief that death would bring him.

Tris looked away and concentrated on running, she reached Tobias just as she heard a loud gunshot echo throughout the room, she turned quickly to be met with the sight of the now dead Erudite laying motionless on the floor, blood seeping from his open mouth. She screamed and scrunched her eyes shut as a need to vomit ripped through her.

Tobias picked up the small girl and threw her over his shoulder handing her one of the knives that were in his pocket, he sprinted towards the exit, Eric was still hot on their heels, not in the slightest bothered by the death he had just caused. Eric growled and ran harder, jumping over the dead boy and running forward out of the building to chase the two divergents. He grabbed a gun off one of the soldiers and fired it at the two figures ahead.

To be continued….


End file.
